I Promise
by lupelovell345
Summary: Ponyboy has a new attitude that no one can figure out. The worry is prevalent with his friends and family. The truth to what is really bothering Ponyboy no one can fathom. Please R&R!
1. New Attitude

** Please review and tell me what you think. I need to continue this, mainly for myself, but I would love to hear from readers whether or not you also want me to continue it. This story is mostly told from Sodapop's point of view, but will still switch around. Anyways, I'll quit blabbing and get on with the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Soda POV**

"Ponyboy, are you ready?" Darry called to our eighteen year old brother, soon to be graduating.

He would of graduated at seventeen (on the account of him being so smart), but Johnny and Dally's deaths had an effect on him, so he didn't pass his sophomore year. He just had to repeat, but it was okay because he was in a grade with people his own age. He was disappointed in himself, but after he made a bunch of friends, I don't think he minded.

We didn't hear a reply from our bedroom.

"Ponyboy, don't make me call you again. Let's go or you're gonna be late!" Darry yells.

"Alright, alright, God… you know there are more important things then school, Darry." Pony mumbled rolling his eyes at Darry.

"Hey, drop the attitude little man. I don't know what your problem has been the past week, but it's a new week so let's start it off better. You're graduating soon anyways, so no more high school, just college." Darry states angry, but still proud that Pony's going to college.

I smile, "Yeah, Pone you get to be a smarty pants at a fancy college."

"Well what if I don't want to go to college, huh? There are a lot better things I could be doing then going to some stupid college just to learn shit I already know." He replies, almost like he is trying to convince himself.

I'm shocked, Pony always talks about going to college. Two weeks ago he was filling out applications at the kitchen table, wearing a smile. Darry looked real remorseful and proud that day; I know he was remembering himself, bein' eighteen and filling out applications except mom and dad were around then.

Darry looks at him funny, "Ponyboy, you've been talking about college for the past month or two. I know you want to go, so whatever is wrong with you… you… can always talk to me and Soda, no matter what. Got it kiddo?"

"Yeah, whatever." Pony says getting his bag and heading out the door to his car.

Darry and I exchange glances; we shake our heads and head out to go to work.

**The DX: Soda POV**

I am fixing up some old couple's broken carburetor, when I hear a loud crash from the break room.

I get up and head in that direction.

Opening the door, "Steve, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get the stupid beverage machine to give me my damn Coke," He whacks the machine.

I smirk and shake my head at him. I walk over to him and reach my hand into the slot, easily grabbing the drink. I throw it at him and walk back out to the car I was working on.

"Yeah, well, I loosen it." Steve grumbles.

"Your welcome," I call back.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. I'm workin' register, alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, we'll switch it in few hours." I remind him.

"Okay." He replies heading into the store.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully and after school girls come to gawk at me, but when my shift is over, me and Steve head over to my house.

**Evening: Soda POV**

I walk into the house, Steve following me. I see Darry's truck in the driveway, so I know that he's home. Two- Bit, glory, who knows where he is. Ponyboy should be home, but his new attitude is weighing him down. I know that something is wrong, not finals like he wants me to believe. Something is bringing up sleepless nights, no appetite, and snapping at anything that someone says. I want to get answers, but can never get far enough in the interrogation before he clams up.

"Hey Dar!" I holler.

"Hey, Soda. Hi Steve." He calls back from his bedroom; he must have just gotten home.

I plop down on the couch, exhaustion setting in. Darry comes out a few seconds later and mimics my actions, except with a loud sigh.

"Hard day at work?" I ask.

"Yep, the usual." He replies.

I'm about to reply when, I hear a car door slam.

"Pony, wait. I'm all for goin' at Socs, but really. C'mon man… I know something's wrong, the whole gang does. What's going on?" I hear Two-Bit's voice from the fence.

"Nothing's wrong, God damn it! I wish everyone would quit houndin' me. That Soc had it coming and he started it." Pony replies, the hostility present in his voice.

"You could have ignored it… and we keep houndin' you, 'cause we care. You're worrying us sick, man…" Two-Bit says quietly.

"Yeah, well you won't have to worry about that for long." Ponyboy sneers, walks up the porch and into the house.

When he gets inside, I see the obvious signs of a fight. He has a busted lip and a cut on his bicep. Probably if you looked under his shirt you would see bruises from kicks that he probably received. His face looks okay but what's worrying me is the cut on his arm.

"Pone, what happened?" I question getting up from my spot on the couch walking over to him.

"Nothin'." He mumbles.

"Oh yeah, that sure looks like nothin' kid." Steve steps into the conversation.

By this time Two-Bit has entered the house, a bruise is forming on his jaw. He looks at Pony then sits on the couch by Steve.

"Shut your mouth Randle, I wasn't talkin' to you." Pony says coldly.

Steve is taken back by his tone and looks like he wants to deck Ponyboy, but I send him a pleading glance. Thankfully, he shuts up.

"Get in a fight, Pony?" Darry speaks for the first time, his face reads disappointment.

Pony stares at the floor.

Darry taking this as a yes, "What the hell were you thinking? You think you're so grown up because you're eighteen, but you are actin' like a hood. So then I'm going to treat you like one or at least how one should be treated. You're grounded." Darry is trying real hard to keep his emotions in check, but he's still shaking with anger.

"Whatever." Pony states turning around.

"Why, Pone… why?" I ask just as disappointed, he should know that fighting doesn't do any good.

"Does it matter?" He throws at me.

"Pone… you know that fighting ain't no good." I reply trying to read into those expressive eyes of his. When we were younger, I could tell everything that was wrong or right with him just by looking in his eyes. What I see there now, is… defeat?

_Defeated, by what? _I ask myself.

"Yeah, well, too bad for me." He answers uselessly, starting to walk to his room.

Finally, I'm so tired of hoping that he will come to me, I've given' him enough chances. I'm worried, puzzled, and frustrated. I feel like a boiling pot of water, ready to spew at any given moment.

"That's it." I mutter. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis get your ass over here and park it on the couch. You are grounded there until you tell us what the hell is wrong with you!" I yell.

It's silent, I never blow up like that, especially at Pony, or swear too often, but man, this kid has me worried and I want things out in the open so we can help him.

Pony complies with my demand, while shooting me strange glances.

I sigh, calming down. I look at him, he just returns the glance; he thinks I've lost it. I shake my head and give him a grin that says I'm okay, just worried. He nods his head in understanding. That's the way it's always been with us, a look or facial expression can speak volumes.

"Go ahead." I soften my tone.

"I don't want to tell you…" He starts.

Darry groans, Two-Bit and Steve roll their eyes.

"Well, that's too bad…" I try to reply back before Ponyboy interrupts me.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean… I can't tell you… I just…" He trails off.

Then I have an idea if he doesn't want to say it, whatever it is, "Can you show us?"

He pauses, thinking, then nods his head, "Yeah, but I have to be ungrounded from the couch first."

I laugh and he smiles at me, "Fine, but hurry up."

He stands up and walks to his room; I take his place on the couch.

"Might take a while, so then I can fix my face and arm, but I'll try to hurry." He tells us.

"I think your face looks fine kid, better than usual, actually." Steve replies.

"I could say the same to you Steve." Pony says to him smoothly.

Steve narrows his eyes and grumbles something about a smart ass kid.

_Pony seems better I guess, us forcing him to talk about it, has improved his attitude. Maybe the actual answer to his problems will make everything better. _I think, glad that finally something is being done to help Ponyboy…


	2. News Dealt On The Table

**Soda POV**

I sit on the couch waiting for Ponyboy to come out and tell us what is bothering him. Steve has his head leaning back on the couch, while Two-Bit lies on the floor watching Mickey Mouse, and Darry is reading the paper.

I hear a crash from our bedroom.

"Shit…" Ponyboy says.

"You alright Pone," I call.

"Yeah, stupid chair…" He replies.

Two-Bit and Steve start laughing.

"Kid, still as clumsy as ever." Two-Bit remarks.

Darry rolls his eyes, and I smile.

"What's taking so long kiddo?" Darry calls.

"I'm almost done." Pony tells our older brother.

We sit there, like we have been for the past twenty minutes.

When, "Okay, I know I look funny but no laughing." Pony says from the hall.

"Don't worry we won't!" Two-Bit snickers sarcastically, preparing to laugh as soon as Ponyboy enters the living room.

Darry sends him a glare and he immediately stops.

Ponyboy walks into the living room.

I look at him with confusion, as I'm sure the rest of the gang does.

He looks…nice, like dressed up.

_What the hell… this kid throws you curve balls in life. _I tell myself.

He is wearing a white button down shirt, with a black neck tie. He has nice charcoal black slacks, with dress shoes. His hair is free from grease and lies naturally. He looks mighty handsome; girls would be swooning over him.

"Well, don't you look like a pretty boy?" Two-Bit comments, smiling.

Ponyboy rolls his eyes.

"This is what you have been worried about… prom? Really, kid?" Steve asks incredulously.

Pony shakes his head and looks at the floor. He looks at Darry who has confusion in his eyes. Then he turns his gaze to me.

I read his eyes, they have sadness, despair, anger, and… longing.

_Longing… for what?_ By now I am just beyond confusion.

"What, worried you won't get a date, kid?" Two-Bit teases him.

Ponyboy blushes.

_There has to be something more to this. There has to be. Pone… what are you trying to tell us?_ I think.

I look at him again, he really does look nice, and his date to prom is going to be happy. Those clothes look like hand-me-downs, most of them being mine, since Darry's clothes are too big for him. The tie looks new though…

I look closer at the tie and see something, besides the tie, hanging loosely around Ponyboy's neck.

My heart stops.

_No! No… no. Not this! Anything, but this!_ I scream in my head.

"No…" I mutter.

Ponyboy hears me, I think he is the only one, and turns toward me.

I look in his eyes, my own eyes begging for what I have seen to be wrong.

His eyes hold one thing that I don't want to see…truth.

"No… God, no." I say louder.

Two-Bit and Steve stop teasing him and look at me. Darry gives me the look of confusion that he gave Ponyboy only a few minutes ago.

I stumble up and walk towards him. He knows that I know, I can tell, he's tensed up like I'm going to yell at him. I would never do that, though, but obviously he's not thinking straight.

This can't be happening, not to Ponyboy. Thoughts of horrible things, that are apparently true, float through my mind.

I lose my footing and trip, the horror of seeing pictures and words, flashing in my mind like a movie, blinding me. Pony catches me, his arms braced under my own. He gives me a concerned look.

"Ponyboy… please." I beg him.

He looks at me briefly and then looks away, but it's enough. I know that this is happening.

I find my footing and stand up straight. He arms drop to his side.

_He's eighteen, God damnit! _I want to scream.

Instead of screaming; I pull him into me.

I feel tears running down my cheeks, my shirt getting wet tells me that Pony's bawling too.

"I don't want to go… I don't want to do this. Soda… I don't want to… I can't." Pony says into my shirt, making it muffled, so that only I can hear him.

"I know…" I tell him back, there's nothing I can say to make this better.

I don't know any comforting words to help him, so I just let him cry and try to calm him. This has been building up for a week and has been getting worse each day that he has kept it to himself.

"I don't want you to either, Pone…" I say, my throat constricting.

Finally, after a few minutes we both quit crying, we look at each other. We both hate this.

I give him a concerned look to make sure he is alright. He returns it the same meaning behind, and then, he does something strange.

He closes his eyes, ignoring the strange looks we are both receiving from Darry, Two-Bit, and Steve, takes a deep breath, holds it in, and exhales.

He repeats the process and then opens his eyes slowly.

He turns back to me.

The reading in his eyes has changed drastically. They now tell me pride, knowing, and acceptance.

Realization hits and I know now.

He is no longer the kid. The one I used to sleep next to to scare away the terrible nightmares, which hooked onto him. He no longer needed my help in a fight, he didn't depend on me. He did in some ways of course, but right now he was independent. He had become more independent as he grew up, but now he was completely detached. As dad would say, he was a man. I wish there was another way for him to prove that he was a man, but I guess life thought this was the best way.

I shake my head, not because I'm disappointed, but because I wish there was another way.

He looks at me, while I'm torn up inside, he has healed. I don't know how, but then I guess there are things about my brother I will never understand. It's one of those moments when you have to go along for life's wild ride.

He smiles at me and I look at the ground unable to meet such a happy gesture about a depressing subject.

"I promise." He says, voice full of care that he wants me to know.

I just nod my head.

I take that silver chain from around his neck and finger it.

To any normal person it would feel like metal, but to me it feels like acid.

I look at it and back at him, this seems so wrong.

Those two dog tags don't belong around his neck. He doesn't deserve this.

But there's nothing I can do.

_My baby brother, Ponyboy Michael Curtis, is going to Vietnam to fight in a war that he shouldn't have to._

_ \This stupid government gets its way and I can just sit and watch as the horrors of war eat him alive and they could give a shit. Even if I begged, nothing that I say or do will help._

_Absolutely, nothing I can do…_ I think sourly.

_**Okay, now I know that I left you hanging again, but I thought that this was a good place to end. Please review and I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks!**_


	3. The Gang Knows

**Darry POV**

I stare shockingly at my two younger brothers. I'm so confused.

First, Ponyboy comes out in an outfit that he's going to wear to prom and then the next thing I know Soda and Pony are crying, holding on to each other.

_What the hell? _I think.

Steve and Two-Bit are just as baffled as I am.

Soda and Pony are exchanging words, but I can't hear them.

Then I notice Soda holding something.

My brain stops, it stops working, recognizing, and reasoning.

"Pony…" I whisper.

Ponyboy looks at me.

I expect to see a scared kid, afraid of going off to kill people, but instead a changed person; a man.

He is radiating emotions, some of them are what's expected, sadness, anger toward our uncaring system of government. But then there's one that surprises me… resignation.

I walk towards him, hoping that what Soda is holding is just my imagination; if it is then Ponyboy's really wearing off on me.

Soda sees me; he knows about Pony and that I know. He steps aside; I can still see remains of where tears were.

I stand in front of Ponyboy, he stands erect. He looks into my eyes and I can feel tears start to fall. He smiles at me.

The last of my resolve breaks and I start sobbing.

_I can't lose him like Mom and Dad. Or Johnny and Dally. I just can't… Why us? _I think, despair reaching its lithe fingers out to me, dragging me down into a raging sea of horror. I feel like I'm drowning with no way to reach the surface.

I feel strong arms wrap around me, pulling me close, resurfacing me from the ocean where I was drowning.

I know without looking who they belong to.

"Pony… God no. Please." I plead.

I feel his arms tighten around me. I rest my chin on the top of his head and then I know that its harsh reality, he's going to Vietnam.

I promised our parents that I would keep him safe and I feel like I've failed. Promised them, to keep everyone safe and now I haven't.

So I just let my youngest brother hold me, I'm trying, failing miserably though, to suppress sobs that are buried deep within me, much like me and Soda used to do after Ponyboy had a nightmare.

For once, he is finally the strong one. I'm always the oldest in our gang, so I have to be strong, have all the answers, and be the stable one. When it came to being brothers, Soda and I both were strong for Pony, through thick and thin. Now he is the stability in the relationship. For once I can show my feelings the first time disaster strikes, and not days after the problem arises. Like mom and dad's death. I didn't cry at the funeral, I finally let my sadness take me after three days.

After a while, I stop sobbing and pull away from him, his arms fall from me.

I look at him, grabbing his biceps, "Your date will like it." It's all that I can think of to say.

"If I can get Soda and your tear stains out of it, then yeah, I'm sure she'll be pleased. I promised her that I would wear something nice." He replies smiling.

Soda and I laugh, I feel like I shouldn't be, but I do anyways.

"Darry… I promise." Pony says looking me earnestly in the eyes.

I nod my head in response because if I say anything else I'll start crying again and I don't want that.

Soda has started crying again, silently though. I hug him this time, trying to assure the meaning that we'll make it through this together.

Soda reaches his hand out and grabs Ponyboy by the arm, pulling him into the hug. It reminds me of the time after Windrixville in the hospital. We had much of the same scene. Three brothers, all suffering, holding on to each other offering what comfort they can muster.

**Two-Bit POV**

_ What the hell is going on? _ Those three Curtis brothers are starting to scare me, all crying and hugging.

"What the hell!" I scream at them.

Pony, Darry, and Soda turn towards me.

Soda opens his mouth to say something when Ponyboy says, "Let me tell them."

"Tell us what?" I question.

He reaches for something around his neck and tosses it at me. I catch it in my palm and look at it.

_Holy shit! Dog tags… dear God, kid. He's too young, not Pony. He's just a kid._ I think.

I look at him and see that he doesn't seem disturbed like you would think, he seems… just.

Just… cognitive.

_God I'm hanging out with the kid too much._ I think. But then I wish I could spend more time with him.

I walk up to him and we just stare at each other.

Then, everything that's going on hits me and I pull him into a hug.

He's shocked at first, but recovers and returns the hug.

I realize that I'm crying a little bit, not bawling like Soda and Darry were, but still crying. I mean the kid could die out there, I could never see him again.

After Johnny and Dally's deaths, he I and grew closer. I talked to him a lot, about personal stuff. To him, I wasn't just the wisecracker, I had deep feelings. Everything about my dad I talked to him about, he listens real good. He even convinced me to keep a journal, he's a great buddy.

I released him, grabbing him by the arms, "You're a good kid and an even better buddy."

"Thanks, Two-Bit. Same to you." He replies smiling.

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, "Oh look what you did kid, ya made me soft."

He laughs, along with Soda and Darry.

"Two-Bit?" He asks.

"What?" I answer.

"I promise." He tells me in a way that I know he means what he says.

"You better." I say back.

**Steve POV**

"What the fuck is going on!" I yell, letting my anger get the best of me.

_Two-Bit Matthews crying, what the hell? What did the kid do this time to make Matthews and his brothers start crying? _I think, extremely irritated that no one is telling me what is going on.

"Calm down, Stevie." Soda advises me.

"Yeah, down Steve, down. Good boy." Two-Bit says treating me like a dog.

"Shut it Matthews." I growl.

"What the hell did you do this time kid?" I turn to Ponyboy.

"I didn't technically do anything. Two-Bit." Ponyboy replies.

Two-Bit hands him something and he throws it in my direction.

I catch it, but by the time it's in my hand, I already know what it is.

I recognize the metallic feel from when me, Soda, and Two-Bit almost got sent off.

Luckily after we had our test at the camp while driving back, some idiot come barreling out and hit us straight on. Our car flipped over and all three of us got hurt enough not to qualify to join the army, not that any of us wanted to go.

I walk with kind of a limp and sometimes it's hard to run, for a long time.

Two-Bit hurt his shoulder, so sometimes stretching it is painful, so he can't really hold up a gun. Also holding it above his head or even parallel he says it hurts like a son of a gun.

Soda tore a ligament in his leg and from impact with the dashboard, his peripheral vision in his left eye is kinda shot. He can still see okay, but sometimes the left eye bugs him and he can't see directly behind.

In the short term, none of us could fully perform in the army and would probably get ourselves killed the first days we were out in the battle field. So no army for us three.

_Damn, now the kid's going. Stupid army, they think that they can just take some eighteen year old, train 'em, and then make 'em kill people. Especially an eighteen year old that can get out of this town and have a future. _ I think bitterly.

I walk up to him; he has his palm open in front of him. I drop the tags into it and look at him.

He looks submissive, that's it, almost like he's thinking, "Yeah, I'm going, too bad there's absolutely nothin' that I can do, but I'll make you proud."

He smiles at me, not a broad smile, but almost as if confirming what I was thinking.

Even though it might scare everyone, I hug him.

Most people think that I hate the kid, I don't, I just envy him.

He's got a family that cares about him and I don't, it's as simple as that.

Over the years, especially after our buddies' deaths, he let all of us read a theme that he wrote about the incident. After that, the kid grew on me, we actually learned to tolerate each other.

I pull back from the hug, and Pony smirks at me.

"Shut up, kid…I'm gonna miss you."

"Ya know what Steve?" He asks.

"Hmm?" I question.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." He says positively.

We both laugh.

"Glory, so Steve really does have a heart. Who woulda known?" Tow-Bit says in amazement.

Everyone laughs at my expense. Soda is smiling his crazy grin at me and being friends with Soda I just have to return it. I know that he is proud that his little brother and best friend are actually getting along even more now than we have been the past years.

Two-Bit starts to walk to the kitchen, probably to get a beer, I stick my foot out and trip him. He falls flat on his face and everybody is now laughing at his expense.

_It's not going to be the same without the kid, but I think we can make. _I think.

I look over at Ponyboy and see that he is smiling and laughing.

_The kid we'll make it, as long as he's got us to help him. The kid will do just fine. _I know that knowing our gang, we'll make it work no matter what.

_**Please review. I hope that that chapter was good enough. I will update soon, but the next chapter I need everyone's opinion on something. I'll post it at the bottom of the next chapter. Keep writing, reading, and REVIEWING!**_


	4. Goodbyes

**Soda POV**

The whole gang clambered into the car. Darry, me, and Ponyboy sat in the very front, while Steve and Two-Bit took the back. Pony's bag was in the bed of the pickup.

No one talked, usually that would have bothered me, but not today. Not the day when I had to say goodbye to my baby brother, for what could be the last time.

Finally after what seems like hours Darry says, "Ya know Pony… we're real proud of you, for graduating."

"I know." He replies.

'"If only you weren't…" Darry starts.

"No. Don't go there. When I come back I'll go to college, I'll graduate and all that good stuff." He says with sincerity.

"If…" Steve starts.

My heart sinks into my stomach at the thought of that.

"God damnit you guys!" Ponyboy clenches his fist in frustration. "Stop being so pessimistic, do you remember what two words I said to you when I told about the draft letter?"

"I promise." I whisper.

Pony looks at me, "Exactly, So for the remainder of the time to the shipping dock, while I'm gone, and right before I get back, you will not think negatively. Is that understood?" He grinds out.

"Glory kid, who made you the Higher Authority?" Two-Bit remarks.

"I did, from the moment you guys started talkin' hopelessly." Ponyboy snaps.

I look over at him, wondering if he came down with a fever the night before or maybe he didn't sleep.

He catches my gaze and sighs. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just you guys are like my family and… I hate to see my family moping around like I'm never coming back. Again, what were those two words?"

"I promise." Darry says, smiling at Pony.

"Okay, so have any of you ever known a Curtis to break a promise?" He proposes.

"Nope." I say a grin forming on my face.

"Right. So do we still have a problem?" Ponyboy asks.

Two-Bit and Steve grumble to the effect of no, not anymore.

The rest of the ride is done in silence. Finally when we get to the airport, Darry cuts the engine and we just sit there.

"We have to get out; waiting isn't going to make this any better." Ponyboy whispers.

I know he's right, but I don't want to. We have almost lost him so many times, I never had a say in those. But now I do, but yet I don't.

I put my hand on the door handle and push it open.

Slowly everybody gets out of the car.

The plane that's going to take Pony to the training camp is in the background, far away. I think he said he gets to ride in a jeep over there. I wasn't really listening because as soon as he said "I ship off three days after graduation." My whole body just went numb after that and I didn't care to listen.

Pony stands in front of us, his bag on the ground beside him. He looks so brave and prepared. I know the truth though; he's had a few nightmares the past weeks. That's the only thing that tells me he's scared and doesn't know or understand why it's happening to him. Trust me, I don't either.

"Well, you gonna just stand there or am I gonna get hugs and goodbyes? Somethin'." Pony remarks.

I step forward and hug him in a bone crushing hold, "Write every day, okay?"

"Of course, Soda." He replies. I feel tears start to make their way down my face.

I let him go and stand by Steve.

Darry hugs him next and says, "You be good, alright?"

"Always, Dar." Ponyboy says.

Two-Bit grabs him in a hug and Ponyboy says, "Go to college Two-Bit, you could make it if you try."

"If I send my assignments to you, then sure, I'll give it a try kid." Two-Bit replies, smiling.

"Please, try Two-Bit." Pony asks.

"I'll try kid, but you have to try too."Two- Bit tells him.

Ponyboy nods.

Then Steve goes and stands in front of Pony.

"Come back alive." Steve says putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, Steve." Pony smirks.

Then Ponyboy hugs Steve, Steve returns it. I always knew that those two did like each other. They both just have trouble showing it.

Steve rejoins us and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I promise." Ponyboy repeats.

I'm about to reply when somebody jumps on Pony's back.

Pony's face is surprised and he flings whoever was on back to the ground.

"Ugh! Damn, Curtis. Jeez, is a friendly greeting too much to ask for?" The man on the ground says to Ponyboy.

Pony smiles, "Well, Stanton, I could ask you the same question." He extends his hand down to the guy on the ground.

The guy takes it and jumps up. He has sandy light brown hair. It's cut short, like Ponyboy's. He has gray, bright eyes, like a newly polished rifle. He has a smile on his face. He is about as tall as Pony and maybe a little more muscular.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Pony asks.

"I could ask you the same question, Pony." He replies smoothly.

"You got the draft letter too?" Ponyboy asks somewhat surprised.

"Nah, I'm here for my health. Course I did, ya moron." The guy teases.

"Aw, shut up, Todd." Pony smacks the guy on the head.

Todd glares at him and Pony glares back. Then, they both burst out laughing.

"Todd, these are my brothers and brotherly like. Guys, this is Todd." He says pointing to us all.

"Hi, Todd Stanton." He extends his hand we trade handshakes.

We all exchange names and small talk, when Todd says, "Curtis, I gotta say one last goodbye to my ma and sis. I'll see you on the Jeep."

"Alright, tell them I said hi." Pony calls to Todd's retreating figure.

"Wow, never thought I'd see him here. We always buddy around at track. He's been a good friend after Johnny and Dallas." Pony tells us.

"Well at least you got a friend here. That's good, make sure that you both watch each other's back out there." Two-Bit advises him.

"Yeah, no worries." Ponyboy looks down at his bag.

Then Ponyboy hugs us all again.

"Remember…" He starts picking up his bag.

"I promise. Yeah, yeah kid, we got it." Steve rolls his eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that saying." Two-Bit says.

"Don't worry Pone, we won't forget." I tell him.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Ponyboy remarks.

I pull him into one last hug and I feel Darry join in.

"I love you guys." Ponyboy's voice is strained, but he's not going to cry here in front of all these people. He hates crying in front of us and we're his brothers.

"We love you too, Lil' Colt." Me and Darry say at the same time. Both of us are crying a little bit.

We release each other from the hug and I see the Jeep pull up.

"Bye, I'll be back." Pony says as if he's going to a friend's house for the day, but I know he's not.

_I promised Pone, that I would think positively. I'll have to keep that promise as best as I can. _I think watching Ponyboy walk away.

**Ponyboy POV**

I walk away from my brothers and the gang. I'm going to miss them like crazy, even Steve. I care about him, even if he can be a jerk to me.

I climb to the Jeep and grab a seat by Todd.

"So, here we are. How did we get roped into this, man?" Todd asks me.

"I have no clue." I reply.

"Hey, I heard you say to your family, before I attacked you, "I promise.". What's up with that?" He asks as the Jeep lurches forward.

"I'll tell you, but it might sound stupid." I warn him.

"I've learned that a lot of things that come out of your mouth are stupid. Don't worry." He kids me.

I glare at him, "Whatever. So if you say, 'I promise.' to somebody, they can interpret it any way they want. If I said all the I promises I would keep, the Jeep would have left without me. I could promise to… write every day, not get killed, not to let the war get to me, use my head, stick up for my buddy, don't drink or do drugs if they have them there, and so many other things. I could go on and on about all these things. But if I just say the beginning part, then I've promised everything. Each person interprets those words differently, Soda thinks something different from Darry and it's the same with everybody. It means somethin' different to everyone." I finish.

Todd gray eyes search mine, he's thinking hard about what I've said. He looks down at the floor.

"Wow… who would have known that two words could mean so much and be so powerful." Todd remarks, impressed.

"Yep, who knew." I look at the window looking at the gang for what could possibly be the last time.

_I promised them, I won't let them down. I'll make you proud, guys._ I think as I board the plane.

_**Okay, so I think I'm going to end the series here. It was fun to write and I'll keep writing. This was kind of a prequel to my story "Endurance". Thanks for all the reviewers and support. I'm co-authoring a story called "The Gang Reads" so look for the next chapter in a week or so. Please review and tell me what you think. I might write about Ponyboy's experience in the war, the year he was there, but I'm not sure. I guess give me your opinion. Thanks again!**_


End file.
